In the game of golf, drivers are used when it is desired to hit the golf ball as far as possible. This is accomplished by providing a fairly long heavy club which traditionally appears "spoon-shaped" from the top. This "spoon-shaping" is an adaption that recognizes that when an individual is swinging such a club, the aerodynamic drag thereof becomes an appreciable resistive force preventing high club speed. High club head speed is desired so that as much energy as possible is imparted into the golf ball to prolong its flight. Various shapes and configurations of driver club heads have been used to reduce this aerodynamic drag by "boat-tailing" the rear of the head to reduce its base drag, the frontal surface of the club having to the flat for functional purposes. Unfortunately, weight, angle of attack, and mechanical limitations prevent a driver head from having a sufficiently long trailing edge to reduce a large proportion of the base drag. Also, conventionally shaped club heads are difficult to produce in materials other than wood such as metal or composite, since cavities must be provided therein so that the head does not have excessive mass. The production of these cavities requires expensive molding techniques employing multiple inserts and additional manufacturing operations. Therefore, there has been a need to provide a driver club with improved aerodynamic characteristics which can be constructed from metal or composite materials thus alleviating the problems of quality control with an inexact material such as wood while reducing the production cost thereof.